Letters To Fang
by Th3StoryT3ll3r
Summary: "Dear Max, I know I hurt you like this, and that you shouldn't find me, but I figured. We can still keep in contact, by writing letters to each other on a weekly basis."
1. The RedTailed Hawk

_Hey guys, I'm starting a new series called 'Letters To Fang' which is going to be set a year after Fang had left. I hope you guys enjoy it._

**Max's POV:**

I sat in silence. The chirping birds signified another day of my loneliness, without Fang. Last night I sat at my window wistfully wishing for him to return to me, like all those other nights, saying that it was a joke and that he would never leave me, but there was no sighting of him. I've lost the will to live; he left me alone, my right wing, my soul mate, my best friend. I brought up my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly, biting my lip as I did so. I waited another half an hour before I heard the heavy fall of footsteps cascade over the house, indicating that the Flock minus one were starting to rise. I sighed and stared at the beautiful vista that was right outside my window. Even after a year I still haven't chased after him in a love struck fury.

I sighed and lifted myself shakily to my feet and started heading to Fang's room. I hesitated in front of his door, wondering if it were right to go in. I know, it's been a whole year and I haven't even been near his room. I shook my head and opened the door and tip toed in. On his bed sat a red-tailed hawk, a letter scrawled with handwriting attached to its leg. I approached it cautiously, but it made no sudden movements of attacking. I relaxed and I slowly took the tied up piece of paper.

_Dear Max,_

_I know I hurt you like this, and that you shouldn't find me, but I figured. We can still keep in contact, by writing letters to each other on a weekly basis. Send me letters via my new companion; I haven't decided on a name for her yet so maybe we could agree one that would fit her? I still love you so much, Max. Missing you with every minute and loving you with every second. I'm going to go crazy without you but I have to keep going._

_-Fang_

I folded the piece of paper and shoved it in my back pocket of my jeans. The hawk stared curiously at me and I smiled weakly at it before turning to Fang's desk. I grabbed a pen and a new piece of paper before sitting down next to the hawk and started scribbling away.

_Fang,_

_As much as I want to say I hate you, from the bottom of my heart I love you too. Why did you leave me? If you thought it was for the best you thought wrong. I have been alone for a whole year and I can't even lead anymore. You can decide on a name for your hawk, I don't really care what you name her. I'll send you letters as long as your alive and sending letters to me. I love you._

_-Maximum_

I read over my letter, noticing my tear stains that splattered the paper, and tied it to the hawk's leg. It spread its amazing wings and pushing off into the air and out the open window. I watched it disappear into the rising sun before I turned back around and left Fang's room. I shuffled back into my room and opened my oak wardrobe to my memory box; a painted black shoebox. I pulled it out and opened the lid, instantly saw pictures of Fang and I, and also the note from last year. I took the letter from him via hawk out of my pocket and placed it neatly with the rest of the memories. I closed the lid and frowned at the box for a moment before returning it to its rightful place.

I walked out of my room to the kitchen where Iggy had started cooking bacon and eggs, past the lounge room where the rest of the Flock was and into the dining room. I pulled the chair out that noisily scraped the floor making me cringe. Angel decided to walk in and join me, sitting across the table to stare into my sorrowful eyes.

"You can't keep going on like this you know," she murmured, casting her eyes away from my heavy glance, "Everything happens for a reason you know."

The sweet girl that was once at the age of six, now eight, was telling me the wisest thing she knew. I can't help but agree with her, I've got to get my act together, get the Flock back on track, and save the world.

"I know," I replied, surprising her. She looked into my eyes and scanned my mind, her own blue eyes widening and shimmering in happiness. She practically jumped over the table and tackled me into a bear hug, god that girl is strong. I stood up and walked into the lounge room with a stern look on my face. I clapped my hands to get the attention and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ok guys, were leaving in half an hour, we'll eat, pack up and ship out," they looked at me with disbelieving eyes, "NOW!" I yelled, scaring them into jumping up from their spots and dashing away. I smiled, feeling the old Max coming to take back her rightful place, in the Flock minus one, as leader. I walked into the kitchen and heard Iggy laugh saying, "It's good to have you back, Max."

"I'm smiling, Ig," I replied to him smile, as he finished cooking the delicious breakfast that was making my mouth water.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I hollered so everyone could hear me. Hearing the pounding of footsteps running around the house I smiled in satisfactory.

Yep, Max is back baby, Max is back.

_Hope you guys enjoyed the first installment of this Maximum Ride series and stayed tuned for new chapters coming your way._

_RnR_

_-Krissy_


	2. Nalani Is Her Name

_Ok guys, new chapter of "Letters To Fang" Please enjoy it and comment it!_

Max's POV:

We ate to the sound of clattering dishes and chomping on food and only before we were full we started checking that we had everything we needed. My Max Card, tinned food, a spare set of clothes, matches, water and also pen and paper. One by one we set off, Dylan going first, Igyy, followed by Nudge, then Gasman, Angel and me taking up the rear. I breathed in the air for the first time in what felt like forever, feeling re-energized and happier than I have been in a whole year. I soared powerfully through the air, cutting through it like a sharp arrow. Nudge looked back at me and grinned widely, making me smile back at her. I pulled out my iPod (Yeah, I love my mother) and shoved my earphones into each ear and turned up the music.

We're not gonna be  
>Just a part of their game<br>We're not gonna be  
>Just the victims<br>They're taking our dreams  
>And they tear them apart<br>'til everyone's the same  
>I've got no place to go<br>I've got nowhere to run  
>They love to watch me fall<br>They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
>That's what they always said<br>I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
>But I'll make it on my own<br>I've gotta prove them wrong  
>Me against the world<br>It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
>How we feel in our hearts<br>We're not gonna let them control us  
>We won't let them shove<br>All their thoughts in our heads  
>And we'll never be like them<p>

I've got no place to go  
>I've got nowhere to run<br>They love to watch me fall  
>They think they know it all<p>

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
>That's what they always said<br>I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
>But I'll make it on my own<br>I'm gonna prove them wrong  
>It's me against the world<br>Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
>So come on and take your shot<br>You can spit all your insults  
>But nothing you say is gonna change us<br>You can sit there and judge me  
>Say what you want to<br>We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
>That's what they always said<br>I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
>But I'll make it on my own<br>Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
>That's what they always said<br>I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
>But I'll make it on my own<br>I've got to prove them wrong  
>They'll never bring us down<p>

We'll never fall in line  
>I'll make it on my own<br>Me against the world

I continued listening to all of the songs in my playlist before turning it off to hear Gazzy speaking to me.

"Max, can we get something to eat?" he asked. I nodded my head and tilted my primary feathers to start gliding downwards. Nudge squealed and pointed to a McDonalds on a highway next to a petrol station. We landed in the trees for cover and brushed ourselves off before stepping into the delicious smelling store. We all ordered about four meals each and ended up waiting fifteen minutes to get it all, we didn't care, as long as we got our meals. We finished them all within ten minutes and set off again. We were looking for buildings that were close to the ground that looked suspiciously like the school but no luck so far.

Another six hours later we landed in a small, dense forest to rest for the night. I opened my backpack and threw the box of matches at Gazzy and gave him a look that said 'Use them for anything else you're dead meat,' he gulped. We stacked our fists and tapped them before lying down around the fire to get some sleep. I silently flew up to the tallest tree to take first watch. I heard the sound of flapping wings and looked to the sky and saw Fang's hawk flying towards me.

It looked a little tired and windblown so it landed right next to me and stuck out its foot and looked away as if saying 'Just take the damned thing,' I smiled and stroked its wing lightly before taking the note that was attached. I unfolded it and narrowed my eyes to read it.

_Dear Max,_

_I'm still so sorry but I was thinking of your safety. I have given a name to my hawk 'Nalani' it means peace, pretty sweet, huh? I've revisited New York and found a mutant like us, he has wings. His name is Aaron and he's our age, pretty neat guy. We've seen neither hair nor hide of Erasers so I'm wondering if you've seen any yet? I miss you, Max, I truly do._

_-Fang_

I folded the paper back over and quickly swooped down and grabbed my blue back pack from the ground and back up next to Nalani. I unzipped it and put the note in the bottom of the bag and pulled out the paper and pen that I had brought.

_Fang,_

_Nalani seems like a pretty sweet name. We haven't seen any Erasers yet. The Flock and I have set out to find some more schools to take them down. Yep, I'm back and in control of the Flock. Stop saying that you miss me because if you really did you never would have left, even after you promised you would never leave._

_-Maximum_

_Ps: The Flock misses you_

I didn't tie it to Nalani's leg as she had fallen asleep as I was replying. I smiled slightly at her and ran my hand down her wing again, turning away to let her sleep in peace. Holding the note in my hand, I stared off into the night thinking about the future.

_The next chapter shall be out as soon as I write it. So please keep on reading and waiting for the next chapters._

_RnR_

_-Krissy_


	3. The Dream From Jem

_Next chapter of 'Letters To Fang' Enjoy!_

**Max's POV:**

It was around one o'clock in the morning when I flew down from my post to wake up Dylan for the next watch. I poked his ribs with my foot, making him groggily sit up, his hands supporting his weight. I have him a look in the darkness, knowing very well that he could see me, which said 'Your turn.' He nodded and flew up to the tree that I had just went down and shifted until he was in a comfortable position. Nalani was nowhere to be seen so I just shrugged before lying down on the ground between Nudge and Angel, drifting off into a light yet peaceful slumber.

"_Maxxxxx, Maxxxxx," a voice spoke from behind me. I whipped around expecting to see someone but there was nobody? I looked around my surroundings, taking in the dark, green forest and the rocky floor. Something flashed out of the corner of my eye and I turned around as quickly as I could, not fast enough to see it properly. The place felt real, although I knew that because the Flock wasn't there and that I had never been there before._

_I walked a few paces forward, remembering the details of the strange forest and also keeping a sharp eye for the fast figure. The sun was shining through the thick branches of the trees, lighting up the dark place a little. I took one more step forward before standing on a glass like object, I looked down. It was a picture frame with one particular picture, a picture of a cave that looked very familiar. I carefully took the picture out of the broken and cracked frame and studied it more; it looked exactly like the cave where Fang and I kissed, where he tried to change my mind about saving the world._

_I flipped the picture over and found a poem on the back of it written in neat handwriting._

_Come seek me where you used to hide;_

_The place where his kiss was denied_

_J.A_

_I read the poem over again, this time remembering it so I would hopefully know it when I woke up. I started drifting away which signified that I was about to wake up, so I closed my eyes and let myself be lifted back into reality._

I awoke remembering the dream, thank god, at the crack of dawn. I groaned lightly but shifted myself into a sitting position. Nalani clicked her tongue, snapping my head to my left finding myself face-to-face with her. I smiled at her and stroked her head before pulling out the letter I wrote last night. I read over the letter and then scrunched it up, crawled over to my bag and shoved it back in. I grabbed a new piece of paper and a pen and started a new reply to Fang's letter from yesterday.

_Fang,_

_Nalani is a great name. We haven't spotted any Erasers so maybe they're creating something new? I had a dream and I found and picture of a cave where you tried to change my mind about saving the world, but also a poem. 'Come seek me where you used to hid; the place where his kiss was denied' and it was initialled J.A. I'm going to check it out, no matter what you say, and I'm going alone as well. I'm back and in control of the Flock as leader and we're now looking for schools that we can shut down. Love you._

_-Maximum_

I read over it, smiling as I did so, than tied it to Nalani's leg. I looked up to see Dylan staring down at me tiredly and I wondered if he was watching me writing the whole thing. I signalled him down with my head and started nudging everyone awake (No Pun Intended.) Half an hour later we were in the sky with our stomachs filled with heated tinned spaghetti , which only took ten minutes but it was a pain waking Nudge up, that girl takes forever.

I took up the front this time, changing our degree of flight every so often so nobody noticed that we were heading south where the cave was. My plan was that we would get there by tonight, camp there, and when everyone was asleep I would go to the cave where Fang and I kissed. We stopped in a forest around midday to eat our tinned food because there was no life in sight so we couldn't go to a fast food place. We ate in silence, except for Nudge's complaining about having a shower or sleeping in a proper bed. This is where Iggy stepped in and muffled her by slapping his hand across her mouth, staring blindly at a tree in annoyance. We were nearing the canyon, thank god it was 6 o'clock, and Angel was starting to falter.

"Ok guys, pick your favourite cave because this is where we're camping for the night," I yelled behind me, hearing the groans of the rest of the Flock as they wanted a bed.

"Tomorrow we can stop at a hotel," I added, giving in. I heard five quiet yes's behind me and somehow the atmosphere seemed happier. I knew I didn't have to look behind me to know that their faces held the happiest grins. We all angled down and passed a few caves before stopped at the biggest one we could find, which was about twenty by twenty in metres. I quickly looked for my little cave where I hid after Fang kissed me, spotting it thirty meters above this one to the left.

We lit a fire, Iggy actually did, ate what was left of the tinned food, stacked fists and said goodnight to each other before finding our own secluded spot in the cave. I sat at the mouth of the cave for the first watch, and waited.

_Ooooh, I wonder what's going to happen. Honestly I have no clue o.O. Hahaha hope you guys liked this new chapter and there will be more coming your way._

_RnR?_

_-Krissy_


	4. Can We Name Him Jackson?

_New chapter guys, I couldn't fit a letter but I will on the next one, promise. Although for now, please enjoy!_

**Max's POV:**

At a quarter to midnight I rose silently from the dusty ground. I looked back at the Flock, sending them a silent prayer that they wouldn't be attacked while I was away. I flew up to my small hiding spot after Fang and I kissed and snooped around for the actual cave. I swooped into a few similar caves, not quite finding the right one until I came across a particular one that had blood smeared along the wall. I walked a few more steps into the cave before I heard the light sound of breathing. I focused my eyes along the back of the cave, seeing the shape of a human silhouette. I cleared my throat and the figure snapped its head up, and jumped up into a fighting position. I held up my hands into a defensive way as the person started to take a few steps towards me.

"Are you," the person hesitated, "are you Max?" they asked. I nodded my head slowly and the person relaxed their position and took another step until he was a metre away from me. I could see clearer now and I noticed it was a boy that was around my age. He had stormy grey eyes and dark brown hair, but the thing I noticed most was that he had wings. Beautiful 17 ft long, ash grey wings that were spotted with white.

"Jem," he said, holding out his hand, smiling. I hesitated but shook his hand, not saying my own name because he already knew it. I mean, how dumb would that be if they already knew your name and then you say it again, right?

"Did you send the dream?" I asked him curiously, stepping a tiny bit closer and looking anxiously around for danger.

"Yep," he replied. Oh god not another silent one, not like Fang.

"How did you get your name? Where did you come from? Why are you here? How do you know me?" I questioned him, too bad for him he was getting way more.

"Back at the Institute where I came from our cages was stacked up in grids. Mine was J, E and my doctor was Dr. Mason, using those letters I got the name, Jem. I was going to be executed, being known as a failure because they thought I had no special powers, so they took me outside so these wolf-human men could kill me, thinking I was too weak to fly away. I'm here because I've heard about you and the Flock all over the news from bulletins and newspapers so I wanted to join you Flock. I know you because," he took and moment to take a deep breath," Well, I've been having this dreams about you and I was testing if I could somehow send a message to you and one night I discovered my power and I kind of went through your memories and found you and that boy kissing in this cave so I wrote a poem and now your here." I stood in pure shock, didn't we and Fangs Fan's destroy the entire Institute? And why was this boy intruding on my past, how rude.

I nodded at him, taking in all the information. I stood for a few moments in silence, thinking it over about what I could do.

"Jem, stay here until morning, I'll come get you" I finalized, before running out of the cave and leaping into the pitch black canyon. I flew silently back to the cave where the Flock lay asleep, landing in an inaudible crouch. I went over to Iggy and shook him awake and tapped the back of his hand twice. I took his spot on the floor, watching until Iggy got to the cave mouth to sit down, before finally closing my eyes and falling asleep.

"_Max," someone spoke from behind me. This time I knew it was Jem and I turned around to see his grinning face. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a Red Sox T-Shirt, with a back pack on his shoulder._

"_All ready for tomorrow I see," I said to him, making him grin even more widely. This dude was starting to freak me out, he wouldn't stop smiling._

"_Yep," he said happily, although he looked like he wanted to say more._

"_What are you doing in my dreams?" I asked him, his smiled dropped and he looked grim._

"_Oh, I guess I just wanted to say morning, yeah," he said, his smile coming back onto his face, yep he was really freaking me out._

"_Ok," I replied, not really convinced. I started drifting back into reality once more and that last thing I saw in my dreams was the grim look that he had given me, what was that for?_

I woke up and jumped to my feet and started poking everyone awake, and ending up yelling in Nudge's ear. Dylan, the first person I woke up and was watching me like a love sick puppy as I woke up everyone else. God he disgusted me. Their stomachs started rumbling and I realised that we had eaten the rest of the rations yesterday.

"Guys, stay here, and no blowing things up while I'm gone," I ordered them sternly, before turning away and jumping out of the cave. I flew back to where I met Jem last night. He was all ready and wearing the dark blue jeans and the Red Sox shirt from the dream, and also the back pack draped over his left shoulder.

"Why we don't make Jem short for Jeremy? Or give you a new name?" I suggested. He tilted his head to the side as if he were thinking.

"Yeah ok, can your Flock decide of a new name for me?" he said. I nodded and I ran out of the cave once more, with Jem on my tail. We flew in complete silence until we landed in the cave. Five heads snapped towards us and I stood protectively in front of Jem, then stepping forward.

"Guys, this is Jem, he's going to join our Flock," I introduced Jem, reaching back and pulling him forward by the collar of his shirt. We sat down in a circle and Jem told his story again that he told me last night.

"I want you guys to name me," Jem said firmly, looking each of us dead in the eye. We sent him to sit at the mouth of the cave so we could decide of a name.

"We should name him Jackson," Nudge chattered excitedly. Everyone shook their heads at that exact moment.

"I think I know what we should call him," Angel suggested, we leaned a little closer to her as she whispered the name that we all thought was perfect.

_Any name suggestions, guys? Hope you've really liked this chapter because every two or so days there will be a new one._

_RnR?_

_-Krissy_


	5. Thorn's Institute

_Hey guys, this is the latest instalment of Letters To Fang. Regards to 'A Fishy In The Sea' from for a new name for Jem. Enjoy :)_

**Max's POV:**

"Why don't we call him Thorn, it sounds pretty neat, like he's sharp," Angel whispered to us. I looked back at Jem and studied his sturdy figure for a split second and turned back to Angel and the rest and smiled. Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Dylan nodded their heads and we pulled away from our circle, all of us starting to walk up to Jem. He had turned around now with an anxious look in his eyes, most likely hoping we had chosen him a good name.

"Jem, after a moment of decision, and a bit of help from Angel," I glanced at her, smiling, "That your name is now going to be, Thorne," I finished, announcing his new name, it sounded right to me. A large grin started creeping up onto Je-Thorns face, scaring me once more at how ridiculously frightening his smile was, it's going to take me a while to get used to. I heard the screech of a hawk and I ran to the mouth of the cave to become face-to-face with no other than Fang's Nalani. I grimaced at the Red-Tailed Hawk and untied the note that was attached to her leg. The Flock watched me curiously as I sat down next to Nalani and read a new letter from Fang.

_Max,_

_Don't you dare meet that stranger, you don't know if it's a trap or not. Glad that you're back in control of the Flock, it has been a year. Aaron and I are on a mission also, searching for the schools that may have reappeared, we've noticed a few in the United States and we thought it would be a great idea to gain some more recruits. Be careful, Max, you're not that indestructible. __I miss you so badly, only another nineteen years to go._

_-Fang_

It was a little too late for me to meet Thorn now, wasn't it Fang? I laughed silently and folded the piece of paper, standing up and shoving it into my back left pocket of my dusty, blue jeans. When I turned around the Flock had found themselves something to do while I was reading. I walked over to my bag and before reaching down; Thorn tapped my shoulder, giving me another one of his grins.

"Thank you," he said to me, looking sincere. I nodded at him and turned away so I could retrieve a sheet of paper and another pen to reply to Fang. Iggy and Gasman were hunched over an object that I suspected to be a new generation of bombs, but I didn't bother telling them to stop. Nudge and Angel were talking about hair styles and Thorn had walked over to Dylan, who were talking to one another in a heated conversation. I ignored them and walked back to the cave mouth, setting myself down once more next to Nalani and started replying.

_Fang,_

_Too late. He's another escapee from the Institute which we thought your fans shut down; I guess they missed a few. We've named him Thorn, his name used to be Jem but he wanted us to give him a new name. We're going to head up North where I'm guessing you guys are looking for the schools, or we're going to find __Jem's__ Thorn's Institute. As a matter of fact, I am indestructible. __Love you._

_-Maximum_

I felt pride as I looked down at my letter, noticing that there were no tear drops that had splashed the last two notes. I leaned over to Nalani the tied the note around her leg that she had stretched out for me and took off into the North. I turned back to the Flock at the back of the cave and walked over to Thorn and Dylan who seemed to be cooling off after some sort of fight. My eye brows deepened in confusion but didn't let my wonderings affect my new mission, to destroy the Institute where Thorn had come from.

"Which direction was the Institute you came from?" I asked him. He looked weirdly at me for a moment before pointing somewhere to the North-West. I nodded at him and took three large steps back so the whole Flock was in my view.

"Guys, we're going to scour for some food while heading North-West and then were going to destroy the Institute where Thorn came from," I yelled out my instructions. Happy grins overcame Iggy and Gasman's faces, and I knew that they had built a new type of bomb. I gave them a stern glare before Angel muttered.

"They better not capture us, because I don't want to be fed bird seeds like when we when to Antarctica," Gasman instantly fell to the ground laughing, followed by Nudge, Iggy and soon Angel and I were cracking up, bending over to try and breath. All while this was happening, Dylan and Thorn stood in the shadows, not knowing why it was so funny. Thinking back to when we went to Antarctica made me remember Dr. Stupendous and Fang, heads bent over the maps. I shook the thought out of my head and straightened myself up.

"Ok guys, up and away, let's try and find breakfast," I announced to everyone, than watching them run past me to the cave mouth. Just as Nudge was hurl herself into the quiet canyon, she screamed, filling the silent canyon void, making my heart pound quickly and the blood run cold.

_Thanks for reading!_

_I am going camping so I can get more detail on when the Flock next camp out in the woods._

_RnR?_

_-Krissy_


End file.
